A alquimista de Cristal 2
by hellinha
Summary: A alquimista de Cristal: 2ª parte


Dentro de casa

Garota-Prazer em conhecê-los!

Meu nome é Melissa Elric! Sou irmã de vocês por parte de pai!

Al-por parte de pai?

Ed-AHHHHH...

PAI! SEU PEVERTIDO!(bravo pra caramba! XD)

Al-CALMA ED!! . 

Winry-mas... Você é filha do Van Hoenheim com quem?

Mel - com uma bailarina chamada Catara!

Todos-uma bailarina?

Mel-Sim!

Bem..Ela era uma bailarina e dona de uma pousada...

Flash Back

Narrador (Melissa)-Minha família e eu nascemos na Cidade de Rosewood!

Minha mãe começou a fazer fama bem cedo... Aos 14 anos ela já era uma bailarina muito conhecida, e com 20, construiu uma pousada muito agradável, onde meus tios e ela trabalhavam... Um dia, senhor Hoenheim se hospedou na nossa pousada, e a conheceu.

Ela era muito bonita, inteligente e talentosa. E isso deve ter atraído ele...

Ed - quer dizer que... O.O

Al – o papai.. O.O

Mel – engravidou ela!

Foi assim que eu nasci!Mas minha mãe morreu depois de dar a luz,e nosso pai foi embora antes do parto...

Todos olham espantados para Melissa

Winry – então é verdade!

Ela é irmã de vocês..

**Ela olha para Al e Ed** (blz, o q ta em Negrito é a ação do personagem, o q vier sublinhado é um ataque ou algo parecido u.u)

**Os dois devolvem o olhar**

Do lado de fora da casa, em cima de uma árvore, Indolência estava observando tudo.

Num depósito abandonado

Ganância – ela ta demorando...

Orgulho – paciência, Ganância!Logo, Indolência estará aqui.

Uma poça d água sai debaixo do portão e se transforma na Indolência

Ganância – até que enfim!

Luxúria – o q descobriu Indolência?

Indolência – parece q a garota é mesmo irmã deles...

Ela se chama Melissa Elric, é irmã deles por parte de pai.

Gula – por parte de pai?

Acho q eu já vi esse filme..

**Olha pra Inveja**

Inveja – Hum! ¬¬

Seu idiota!Não olhe pra mim desse jeito!Eu NUNCA fui irmão deles!

Gula – mas você também é filho de Van..

Inveja – CALE A BOCA!

Não ouse dizer esse nome!

Luxúria – o q vamos?Seqüestrar a garota?

Orgulho – Sim!Não para atrair os Elric, mas sim porque quero descobrir como aquela garotinha consegue ter uma energia tão forte!

Inveja – então deixa isso comigo!Vai ser muito fácil enganar essa garotinha..

AHAHAHAHA... (risada maligna! Tinha q ter! XD)

Na casa dos Rockbell ¬¬

Melissa coloca um porta-retrato com uma foto de sua mãe em cima da cômoda de seu novo quarto

Winry – sorte a sua que tínhamos um quarto sobrando!

Mel – eu agradeço pelo quarto!Prometo pagar pela hospedagem!

Winry – Não precisa!

Mel – Não, eu insisto!

Eu pago a hospedagem e aproveito um pouco do dinheiro para pagar meus tios!

Winry – Seus tios?

Mel – Sim!

Eles me deram um pouco do dinheiro deles para pagar as minhas passagens!

E eu quero devolver esse dinheiro!

Winry – entendi!

**Sorrindo**

Então, se é assim, vamos procurar um emprego legal pra você!

Mel – Winry você pode procurar um pra mim?Enquanto isso eu faço o almoço!

Isso é...Se eu não te der muito trabalho!

Winry – Claro que não!Mas trabalho que o Ed, impossível!!

Eu vou procurar um que tenha a sua cara!Mas eu quero um almoço BEM gostoso!

Mel – OK!

Aonde foi todo mundo?

Winry – Ed e Al estão treinando, e a vovó foi comprar + ferramentas!

As duas descem a escada

Winry – eu vou indo, se precisar de alguma coisa, chame seus irmãos ta?

Mel – Ta bom!

**Sorrindo**

Winry dá um sorriso também e sai de casa

Do lado de fora, Inveja fica espionando as duas.

Inveja – humm...

Deixaram a loirinha sozinha!Que chance de ouro!

**Ele se transforma no Ed**

**Bate na porta**

Ed (Inveja) – Maninha!Winry!

Vocês estão aí?

Melissa abre a porta

Mel – Maninhos, já voltaram?

Hã?Ed, KD o Al? O.O

Ed (Inveja) – Hã?Ahh... Ele...

Resolveu treinar + um pouco...

Aonde está a Winry?

Mel – ela saiu maninho! (essa garota é muito BURRA! . )

Ed – Ta bom!

E aí, o q está fazendo?

Mel – o almoço!

Está com fome?

Ed – estou sim!

To com vontade de comer uma certa loirinha...

**Ele abraça ela por trás**

Mel – como assim, maninho?

**Vermelha**

Ed – **rindo**

Sua tola... Eu não sou seu irmão!

**Beija o pescoço dela**

Mel - **+ vermelha**

O que?

Inveja volta ao normal

Inveja – lembra de mim... "Bela garota"?

Melissa fica espantada

Mel – você... É aquela velha senhora? (vai demorar um tempinho pra essa "velha senhora" aparecer u.u)

Inveja – ERRADO!

Sou uma das luzes que você libertou!

Mel – As sete luzes que saiu daquele buraco negro! O.O

Inveja – Sim!

Eu vim aqui para buscá-la, minha linda...

**Beija seu pescoço, alisando seu corpo.**

Mel – **vermelha**

Humm...

Inveja – venha comigo...

Inveja a pega nos braços e sai de casa

Do lado de fora, Ed e Al estavam voltando pra casa e viram os dois.

Ed – INVEJA!

O q está fazendo com a minha irmã?

Inveja – eu vou levá-la para o meu ninho de amor...

Mel – Hã?

**vermelha**

Ed – O q??????

ORA SEU PEVERTIDO!! (bravo pra caramba! XD)

SOLTE A MINHA IRMÃ!!

Inveja – vou soltar sim...

Vou soltar isso...

**Ele lança uma bomba de fumaça contra Al e Ed**

Al e Ed – AHHH!!

A bomba explode

Ed – **tocindo**

Bomba de fumaça?De onde ele tirou isso?

Al – **tocindo**

Ed... A Melissa...

Ed – Hã?

MELISSA!!

A fumaça desaparece, e com ela, Inveja e Melissa.

Ed – Melissa!Melissa!Melissaaa!!

Al –Ed...

Ele a levou...

**Chorando**

Não conseguimos salvá-la!

**Cai de quatro**

Ed – **chorando**

Huumm... DROGA!!

**Dá um soco no chão**

Enquanto isso, alguém observa os dois.

?(pessoa misteriosa) – Que idiotas!Eles são muito fracos...

Já vi que vamos ter que entrar em ação!

Vários olhos aparecem atrás do ser misterioso (dica: esse personagem é de To heart dois, quero dizer...ESSA)


End file.
